


I missed you

by milkywaysandnebulas



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner - Freeform, Babies, Derek Morgan - Freeform, Derek Morgan With Kids, F/M, Fluff, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau - Freeform, Penelope Garcia - Freeform, Unsub - Freeform, Witness Protection, criminal minds - Freeform, criminal minds/reader - Freeform, derek morgan/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaysandnebulas/pseuds/milkywaysandnebulas
Summary: Here's a one-shot I wrote where his investigation into the unsub who caused his fiancé to go into the witness protection program is stalled when she comes back with something unexpected.





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this one shot is short but I hope everyone enjoys reading it. Also, I'm sorry most of this fic has dialogue and I'm worjing on improving my writing skills by writing longer paragrapghs.

It’s been almost a year since he’s seen his fiancé who had been hurt by that son of a bitch and forced into witness protection because he’s out there somewhere hiding. Two things Derek couldn’t wait to do: one was to catch this bastard and the other is to bring his fiancé home safely.

Someone knocking on the door of his office caused him to snap out of his thoughts. As he looked up he could see JJ standing in the doorway. “Garcia found the location Alex Anderson has been hiding,” JJ told Morgan as she stepped aside as morgan rushed past her to go to the roundtable room.

Immediately as Derek walked into the roundtable room he met the team’s gaze which was filled with sympathy he shook it off as he walked towards Garcia. “Baby girl…JJ said you found the location where Anderson is hiding.” Derek exclaimed as he put his hand on Garcia's shoulder.

Grabbing his hand she began rubbing her thumb over his hand out of comfort. She told the team the location. “Come back safe, my lovelies,” Garcia called as her team left the roundtable room to catch him but on the way out hotch stopped morgan as the others left.

“Morgan, I want you to stay here.”

“What the hell hotch we finally have the chance to catch this son of a bitch and you don’t want me out there.”

“Morgan, I know that you’re angry but there’s a reason why you can’t go out in the field.”

“What reason?“

“There’s someone really important waiting for you in my office.”

“And they can’t wait until this son of a bitch is caught and put in jail?“

Hotch told him no as he tried to convince him but moments later he was able to convince him. Leaving to catch up with the rest of the team while Morgan went into Hotch's office to see who was waiting for him in his office as he opened the door the sight in front of his caused him to stop in his tracks.

“Hi.” She whispered being careful not to wake the sleeping twin babies.

Still in shock that his fiancé that his fiancé was in front of him instead of in witness protection along with the two babies sleeping in the blue and pink Disney themed car seats. “What are you doing here?” He questioned as he sat down on the couch in the office.

“I wanted to see you so I begged the U.S. Marshals but they told me no for me and the twins safety after two months of begging they finally caved in.” She retorted as picked up the awake baby girl. All the attention that on his fiancé shifted to his daughter who he looked at in awe.

“C-c-can I hold her?” His voice cracked as he struggled to keep his composure.

She nodded as she carefully placed their daughter in his arms. Caressing her soft face with his slightly calloused hand and kissed her head causing her to coo and giggle making him simile. What really tugged at his heartstrings is when she wrapped her hand around his finger and smiled at him. “What did you name them?” He asked as he continued gazing at his daughter.

“Emily Morgan and Derek Morgan Jr.” She responded as she smiled.

He chuckled as stray tears began rolling down his cheeks he wiped them away and kissed his fiancé. “I love you and our babies so much and I’m going to spend the rest of my life making up for lost time with the three of you.” He told her as he kissed her on her head.


End file.
